kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Cream
Ice Creams are a type of consumable item in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix that function similarly to the Aura spell in the Final Fantasy series, in that they manually place the character into a set Command Style. However, using an Ice Cream will not always cause the character to switch to the desired Command Style—15% of the time, it will instead activate the special Frozen Fortune Command Style, which can only be activated through this method, and if the player is already using a Command Style, there is a separate 15% chance of activating the current style's Finish Command. Like all consumable items in this game, Ice Creams can only be equipped as Item Commands, but they must first be made at the Ice Cream Shop using the specified ingredients. Unlike the Synthesis Materials of previous games, Ice Cream ingredients can only be obtained from Prize Pods, rare Unversed that hide in most worlds. Each ice cream can be made as soon as the ingredients are collected, though it cannot be used until its respective Command Style is unlocked, and once the character has made their first batch of an Ice Cream, Huey, Dewie, and Louie also put the recipe up for sale, so that the character can obtain more ice cream either by spending munny or through continued mixing. Once Terra, Ventus, or Aqua obtains each of their types of Ice Cream, they also receive the Sweetstack Keyblade. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Million Dreams Award The is a type of Ice Cream in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, obtained in Disney Town at the end of the Dream festival. The citizens of Disney Town vote for who they believe has been the best citizen, and surprisingly, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua all tie for first place, due to their good deeds around town. However, the award is only obtained by the third character to complete Disney Town after the other two characters' time in that world is completed. If Aqua receives the award, she receives the RoyalBerry ice cream, Terra would win a stick of Rockin' Crunch, and Ventus would receive a cone of Double Crunch. Note, however, that completion of the other two characters' entire storylines is not necessary to receive the Million Dreams Award. For example, if one completes both Terra and Ventus's runs through Disney Town and then completes the world with Aqua before proceeding any further with the other two, Aqua will obtain the award. To get the other characters' cutscenes, the player must start new save files with the other two characters and complete Disney Town after the third character's story is completed. The Million Dreams Award is obtained if one wins the Dream Festival in Disney Town by getting the most popularity votes. In each storyline, Terra, Aqua, or Ventus can receive the Million Dreams Award separately. Pete also seeks to win the Million Dreams Award, disguising himself as both the false hero Captain Justice and the racing king Captain Dark in attempt to gain more popularity votes. When either of the three Keyblade wielders obtain the Million Dreams Award, Pete rushes on stage as Captain Justice, when that doesn't work, he then changes his outfit to that of Captain Dark. Pete is then banished by Queen Minnie, and cast into the Realm of Darkness. Here, Pete meets and allies himself with Maleficent to be set free. List of Ice Creams List of Ingredients Related trophies ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' See also *Sea-salt ice cream *Frozen Fortune Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Item commands